


Felicity

by bertlebear



Series: Forever Childish -AOT Christmas 2020 Drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Other, Short & Sweet, Soft Kisses, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: After returning from a wonderful dinner with his parents, Bertholdt is eager to find out what’s inside the both of your mysterious Christmas presents.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader
Series: Forever Childish -AOT Christmas 2020 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew how much I needed this scenario written out until now; it was lingering in my head for far too long.

There is a flurry of limbs when you tumble through the door, muscles tingling with dull aches and a disrupted silence that meets your face. “Home sweet home, Bert!”

He hums in agreement, the thud signalling the door closing behind him. “I’m stuffed, they made us eat so much.”

You help him in joining the remaining small bags of gifts into a pile—each one compacted and decorated in ribbons, sparkles, and the variety of colour combinations that made your heart flutter. Sharing laughter, the two of you settle further inside the house, relishing the familiar objects and surroundings that greeted your presence. Right now, comfort wasn’t very far from arm’s reach, and the everlasting fondness from the trip to his parent’s house redirected itself into new energy flooding through your veins.

The musky scent of his towel drapes over your senses, vision turning pitch black save for Bertholdt’s light chuckle in your peripheral. One slight push of his hand against your head sends your nerves on high alert while he rubs the cloth in several rapid circles before walking away to deal with the Christmas tree. “Dry off now, there’s snow all over you.”

“Thanks.” It’s pleasant how casual Bertholdt can be since you two have grown closer in your relationship. At first you had found it infatuating, the solemn nods or reserved murmurs that sparked many of your journeys to learn more about him, preferences, opinions, and when he allowed it to show, even tiny habits that you had picked up on. Then while time passed, when you let it simmer to grow genuine—you had learned to compartmentalize what was true and what had only been rumours or false giveaways.

Surely he appreciated the pitter-patter of rain outside to add to the relaxing atmosphere, because standing right beside you is a Christmas hat perched right on top of his hair. Bertholdt stares down at you, hopeful cheek-lifting grin and all merriment in between. You’re suddenly aware of how embarrassing you probably look with snowflakes still stuck to your hair and clothes, only able to murmur, “you dork” before standing up.

He follows behind you, taking the towel but only once you fussed about it being soaked. “Why waste getting another towel wet? I can just use whatever’s left to dry myself.”

“Stop being such a gentleman,” was what you wanted to jokingly tell him, but since Bertholdt was phenomenal at catching these remarks to return with straightforward, pink-faced denials, it didn’t seem like a good option anyways. Sometimes you wondered if he could learn to be a little loose, more so than the present.

But then it got you thinking. He now didn’t mind at all when you’d impose your own nature on him, and to this day you were shocked that it was on his part that first brought you two closer and become something more than friends. Bertholdt was pleasant to be around, as he was special in his own manner, and you had familiarised to adore all parts of him no matter how demanding or ridiculous, as he did you.

Going long ways, he was no longer the shy, reticent boy you had sorted him out to be, not when he substantially showers you with little kisses and small conversations in every possible sleeping and waking moment. You couldn’t replace his affection with anything else even if you tried.

“I swear, each time we visit your parents they seem to fall deeper in love with me.”

Bertholdt is setting up the fireplace, turning his head when you place the two steaming mugs of hot chocolate down on the table. “I think it’s because they know you’re perfect for me.”

It took you off guard, the sincerity in his soft voice. He appears to trip over his own statement as well, mouth opening wide and battling on whether to correct himself but you tug the rope over first. You’re unsure if he had simply overlooked and said it purely out of impulse, and your heating face mixes with the temperature of the crackling fire.

“Gosh, I didn’t mean for it to be that cheesy.” Handle it smoothly, don’t make him feel terrible. His eyes flicker to the Christmas tree, closing his eyes and exhaling upon hearing your airy chuckle. “I just wanted to say that it was kind of them to invite us over for a holiday dinner.”

“I wasn’t expecting them to give us a single large bag this year; usually it’s two small ones.” You could guess that he wanted to switch the subject so you gladly allow it, handing him the mug while giving him a doting, reassuring smile which relieves the tension in his jaw immediately. The timing wasn’t right yet, but you could believe for a second that you wanted to say those three words which held irreplaceable weight.

“I wonder what they meant when they said it’s to keep us warm and cute.”

Bertholdt pulls the bag out from underneath the tree, still kneeling down. “Want to open it now?”

“It’s Christmas Eve though.”

“I think we can let it slide. Please?”

Seeing him gaze expectantly up at you, blinking and almost doe-eyed, was absolutely the final push over the edge, he had considerably way too much power over your respective giving’s. “Fine. But we’ll leave the others for tomorrow.”

You remove the wrapping paper first, and delve both hands into the package. The item dips under your touch, firmly soft and Bertholdt is still eyeing you for reactions.

“I think it’s some sort of clothing.” Pulling it out, you’re both met in an intricate diamond pattern of blue, black, red, and green. What amazed you most weren’t the matching designs, but the adorable patch of two faces, recognizable as the both of you, one on the back and one on the front. At first you’re speechless and only manage an astonished laugh, Bertholdt joining in with an audible “whoa!”

“Are these matching sweaters? It’s perfect!” The exclaim that escapes your mouth brings a grin on his face. “Told you it was worth opening earlier.”

“I think they probably made these without telling me…” You realized he was already one step ahead of you, grabbing the sweater and heading to the bathroom. “I should try them on.”

Within moments he comes out and sees you sitting by the fireplace, hands spread closer to the radiated heat and feet fitted with a pair of comfortable gray socks.

Detecting his footsteps, you’re turning around to meet his gaze, and that’s when it hits you. How much you needed this, how effortlessly content he was tonight, silly nervous grin and peering gaze and all. You find yourself breathless no matter how long you shuffle your feet and wring your hands.

“Is something wrong?”

It could be the auburn glow reflecting on his profile too, or maybe from the bottom of your heart you had found this moment to be true resemblance of an epiphany. Regardless, your hands moved on their own accord, wanting to show, wanting to illustrate what he meant right now. They were swift to pull him into your arms, and as if on instinct your face presses into his shoulder, you didn’t know you could be acquainted with this feeling, but it’s sweet, electrifying, and makes you ache from head to toe. You didn’t need anything else except this, just Bertholdt and his gentle doting touch in the cold of the night. Nothing more than the rhythm of his soothing heartbeat against your ears, and nothing less.

It’s very much endearing and perhaps a little sudden, but you couldn’t believe otherwise.

The seconds pass like hours to collect your thoughts— Bertholdt is as patient as ever, holding you close and pressing the lightest of kisses on your forehead. Suddenly an idea jolts you, the thought reasonably accurate. He still has his arms around you, and begins to rub small circles into the small of your back, in an approach that almost seems to _understand_ your overflowing emotions and confusion.

The first words are uttered at last. They aren’t connected by any means to his previous question, but it’s a fact you urge out. “You’re so warm…”

“Indeed.” He plants another kiss to your cheek, lips soft and breathes low. “Take your time.”

You’re leaning into him, knees trembling at his fond encouragement. He wouldn’t appreciate the apology and despite that you still force it out, helpless to handle the exhaustion seeping back into your spent form. “Sorry, I think Christmas Eve is catching up to me.”

“How does the movie ‘Elf’ sound?”

Nodding, Bertholdt makes space for you and grabs the remote. Both of you soon fill the midnight hourglass by exchanging languid kisses, cuddling into one another and sweaters a distant memory. Yes, loving him came with the entire package of sweetness and light-hearted ease this year, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/Comments are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
